Its just a game
by Shea
Summary: To make a long story short, my friends and I have been sucked into the game and in the map uprising. We have to make it to the end alive, if we die its game over. PG-13 for violence and swearing


Disclamier: I don't own StarCraft BroodWar, thats Blizzards job.  
  
A/N: I'm re-writing this! ^_^ Its still in my point a view..but...written a little better..and better spelling *nods* Anyway...o.O;;  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It all started on a cool summer morning, the sunrise was a golden purple, crimson bleeding its way into the beautiful sunrise. I payed no heed to it, use to these sort of things every morning. Yawning louldy I flung myself into the spinny chair infront of my computer. Humming boredly to mself as I looked around for my StarCraft disk I stifflied another yawn. I snatched the CD once spotting it, making a mental note to hid it from my older brothers and put the CD in.  
  
I sat waiting for the program to load, humming boredly then began to click my way, this way and that until I came to the man screen. A omnious black background scattered with tiny white stars, and the edge of the moon visable at the bottom left. To the bottom right, in bright blinking read letters was my name.  
  
For a few brief moments I stared at the flashing name. It seemed to be calling me, asking me to embrace it. I was drawn to it like a bug to a bug zapper, greedily taking in the light. Courisly I pressed my flashing name. Seconds later my computer screen exploded in a burst of white light. I threw up my arms in defence, sheilding my eyes. I felt like small little hands were clinging to me, pulling me forward, then suddenly I felt like I was falling.  
  
Thats when the nightmare began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat up groaning and rubbing my throbbing head tenderly.  
  
"What the hell..?" I thought outloud. This defiantly wasn't my back yard, and sure in hell wasn't Minnesota. The terrain was almost barren, with small shrubs reaching skyward like little brittle gnarled hands demanding attention.  
  
I looked down at myself and raised an eyebrow in amusment. This was something I'd never be caught dead in. It was a tight, all too tight, brown suit, leather fingerless brown gloves and boots that reached to my knees.  
  
Dear Lord I hope no one sees me in this, I thought glancing around in spite of myself. I looked to my right, inches from my hand laid a sniper, laying there so innocently...I cocked an eyebrow in confusment and poked it experimently with my finger. Nothing happend. I poked it a few more times, once convincing myself it wasn't going to leap out and lash at me I picked it up, slung it over my shoulder and stood.  
  
"Now..lets think.." I thought out loud, brushing my brown hair away from eyes annoyingly. "I was playing StarCraft...My name..pressed it...white light...what the hell?" I opened my eyes to see a teenage boy glaring at me, his gun pointed in my direction. I risked a look down at myself and could see the red dot settling on my stomach.  
  
I muttered darkly to myself then forced a cheerful smile, "Hey there," I called. He lowed his gun slightly. "Where am I?"  
  
"Uprising.." he responded hesitantly. I blinked stupidly.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Uprising.." he repeated.  
  
Uprising? I thought blankly, Who the hell..Where have I heard that name before...Starcraft..aww hell...  
  
"My name is steven." The boy said his sniper now completly lowered and hung over his shoulder almost casually. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sarah.." I said nodding..I paused. "You wouldn't happen to be KillerBee now would you?" Surprise registered on his face and he cocked his head to the side, studying me.  
  
"Whats it to you?" he asked catiously.  
  
"Its me," I sighed, "Egyptian." He stared at me silently for a few moments then grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Thats great!" he cried, surprising me and causing me to jump. I stared wide-eyed at him. "Everyone is here, Egy!" he said excitedly, "Come on I'll show you!" He smiled widly his chestnut brown eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
I don't know what annoyed me most. His happy-go-lucky attitude or the fact that I was stuck in a stupid game and this kid was excited about it.  
  
I follwed him silently and he lead me quickly down a path. Within a few minues we came to a town. It was almost normal, hell it was normal. Well if you chose to ignore the Protoss and Terran lumbering about casually, oh and the command center, starports, oh lets not forget those wicked looking vultures.  
  
Steven led me to another group of people dressed identicly like us. He cleared his throat loudly and they turned to stare at us. "This is Egy." Steven annouced, gesturing towards me. A series of groans and greetings came from them. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I just nodded to them in acknowledgement.  
  
A medium size boy walked to me, outstreching one strong hand in greeting. I shook his hand warmly and he smiled happily, red locks of hair falling lazily around his kind face, greenish-red eyes holding a strong pride and gentle soul beneath the shockingly strong boy.  
  
"Bug." he said nodding. I nodded back, smirking slightly. We released hands and a taller boy with dark black hair, dark eyes and a stern look on his face approached me. He dwarfed me in size and I shrunk back in spite of myself.  
  
For some odd reason this person reminded me strangly of my favorite character in a book I read. A druid, mysterious and wise, by the name of Allanon. I was half expecting him to introudce me to that name.  
  
"I'm Darth." he said quietly. I forced myself to nod and he moved away from me, poiting to the rest as he introduced them, "Shaun, Zack, and Chris." he said.I nodded to each of them and they said their greetings, eyeing me suspicously. I eyed them back, crossing my arms muttering to myself.  
  
Darth glanced about catiously, as if looking for something that was going to threaten us. He tunred to us and sighed wearly, "I do not wan't to be stuck here when the cutthroats and theives begin to emerge." he glanced at me then quickly looked away, "Follow me."  
  
The six of us followed Darth silently. After a threating a few people and bribing them we finally were pointed in the correct direction of an inn. Amazing, I thought, even people in a game are rude. We entered the inn and I looked around in distaste. This isn't much of an inn. I thought.  
  
Darth turned and looked at us. "There's three bedrooms left, with two beds in each." he smiled, "Pick your roommates, I will be keeping watch."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Me, room with a boy? The thought almost made me laugh but I realized Darth was serious and quickly nudge Steven.  
  
"I'll be with you." I said yawning. He seemed surprised at first but quickly nodded. Chirs was quick to pick Zack who smiled in approvement, leaving Chris and Bug to share a room. "What about you Darth?" I asked quietly. He smiled coldy.  
  
"I'll keep watch." he said.  
  
"Over?" I questioned.  
  
"Zerg.." he replied, then turned on his heel, disappearing down the halls. I muttered curses to myself then turned to the inn keeper.  
  
"What are our rooms?" I asked the man.  
  
"Two three and four." he said eyeing me.  
  
"Thanks." I said bitterly and turning away. I'm really getting tired of people looking at me. Damn stupid tight ass clothe. I followed the boys who were already starting down the hall. Steven and I entered room three, what the others chose I didn't know, and frankly didn't care.  
  
As we entered Steven dropped his gun on the floor carelessly and flopped down onto a bed, hugging the pillow tightly. "Man, I've been awake forever!" he groaned into the pillow. I shrugged at his actions, what more can I expect from Steven? I sat down and began to unload my gun, then set the dispatched gun under my bed. Steven was looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked blankly. He shrugged and smirked slightly.  
  
"You're the only girl on this quest..thing.." he said. "Dosn't that bother you?"  
  
I shrugged, "No not really." I looked down at my suit and grabbed the top pulling on it annoyingly, "Though this suit sucks ass."  
  
"I like it." Steven said boldy. I death glared him but he only smiled. I resisted the urge to slap him sencelessly but instead laid down and pulled the sheets tightly over myself, muttering a good night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone was shaking me awake and I groaned, pulling te blankets tightly over my head. "Get up!" I heard Steven say, shaking me roughly. "Darth needs to talk with us, and that includes you!" He ripped the blankets from my grasp and I curled up muttering. "Get up!" He yelled, grabbing my leg and dragging me out of bed. I landed with a thud then stood up quickly rubbing my arse and glaring at him.  
  
"Stupid." I muttered, picking up my gun and starting out the door. I heard Steven muttering something that sounded oddly like 'PMS'.  
  
I ignored him and together we made our way into the lobby, where we found the others already seated, munching on bread and fruit. Darth was hovering over a map, tracing it with his finger, shaking his head and retracing it.  
  
A few greetings acknowledge us and we nodded back to them. I took a seat next to Zack and Chris and accepted the food offered to me.  
  
"Well.." Darth said finally, "gather around.." We did as we were told and Darth shook his head, looking at us. "As you can see, this is not a dream. We are indeed in StarCraft, obviously in the map uprising." he pointed to the bottom left part of the map, "We are here, its called Nightvale." he traced a long long windy trail to the top right side of the map, "We need to get here." he said dully.  
  
"How do you suppose we do that?" Shaun asked after we had stood in a uncomftorble silence. Shauns pericing blue eyes studied Darth intently but our leader seemed to only brush away the stare.  
  
"Patiance, Shaun." Darth warned quietly. "We need to cooperate with each other and furthmore watch each others back."  
  
"We die its a game over?" Bug asked stiffly. Darth nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm afraid so.." he said with a small sigh. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah." I said pulling on my suit, "If we're travling for that long this things going to piss the hell out of me. Got anything else to wear?"  
  
Darth smiled amused, "I'm sure I can find something..more..comftorble...for you.." He wandered out of the room and returned shortly with a sack full of clothe. "I reacon everyone is uncomftorble with what they were.."  
  
"Indeed." Zack said pulling on his suit.  
  
"So we'll change into this more.." he raised an eyebrow, "fantasy like clothe." he began passing out the clothe until everyone had left and returned, changed and refreshed. Soon we all stood in baggy black or bbrown pats, a loose green or silver tunic and large brown hiking boots and a brown cloak to top it all off.  
  
"Ah, this is much more comfy." I said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Darth had collected seven medium size back packs and picked one up, "This holds water, food and ammo." he said, pulling it over his shoulders and tightening it. "Keep them close and do not lose them." We nodded and everyone reached over and grabbed a pack, strapping them on and waiting for Darth to continue.  
  
Darth shrugged, "Shall we go?" he asked flatly. Without waiting for an answer he started out of the door, the rest of us following closly behind. 


End file.
